Ice Crystal Clear
by cristina reid
Summary: Loki has ice powers. Based on Frozen. SLASH! FROSTIRON! I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold day unlike any winter they'd seen in their lives. A large storm had just passed and to make matters worse, Frigga was dead. And each day Loki felt the hurt in his heart that he let no one see get worse. Especially when he came to see him.

Odin.

"Loki? Loki?!"

Emerald eyes blinked away the vision of Thor out the window who was waving at the people. There was a celebration that very day for the Prince. Loki didn't even know why. . . Not that he ever knew why.

Loki they will be here in an hour. Either give your powers as punishment or-"

"Or what?" Loki turned back to Odin. You'll beat me some more? Not that there is anything more you could do." His brows narrowed in question. "Did you even tell them yet? Who I am?"

Odin sighed causing Loki to scoff. "Of course not. Because if you did then you would have to admit to taking a frost giants' child!"

"Lower your tone."

"I will not!" Loki rubbed his temple in slight pain, then exhaled deep.

Odin's' brows narrowed in anger. "You're losing control of it." He pointed the obvious and nodded in disappointment when Loki stared at him. "Then stay here until you do." With that said, Odin turned and walked out the door.

Loki stared at the door shut then listened as the locked turned shutting him in his tower. He turned back to the window and stared as Odin magically appeared next to his prince Thor and hugged him, causing a secret, lonely tear down Loki's cheek towards the window.

Loki's eyes trailed to a small spot on the window trying not to watch the disgusting display. Thats when he heard the small cracking sound coming from that small spot where that one tear fell. Loki blinked when he noticed his tear turn from liquid to solid. He slowly step back and watched in fear and surprise as the entire window slowly froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki was finally able to get himself to sleep at 4am when he heard the noise. It was supposed to be a sneaky noise, he could tell. But you can't sneak up on the God of Mischief. He stared towards the door and strained his ears to hear the small whispers.

"You have to be careful. He has great power, he can turn it on us any second."

Loki slowly sat up in bed and listened even closer, and it was the next words that had his heart suddenly race against his ribs.

"The moment I open this door you hold him, I'll restrain him with th shackles."

Loki jump off the bed, his eyes quickly shut against the bright light from the hall when the door was shoved open.

"Loki!" It was Odin speaking. "You refuse to give your powers up willingly, so I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Give them to me or spend your life in a cell." The burly king walked forward.

"Is this cell not enough?" Loki's voice shivered. "Is it not enough, me trying to hold it in?" He walked so back he bumped into the window.

"Have you seen what you did?" Odin barked then gestured towards the window with his head.

Loki blinked confused and turned to stare out the window. He gasped at the sight of frozen glass and his eyes trailed around his room in shock. Loki shook his head in fear.

"You've frozen the entire castle. It's time you give it up."

Loki's wide eyes trailed back to the window to see if he can get even a glimpse of the castle. But instead the light from the room let him get a good reflection view of Odin's men walking close and in their hands were the strongest chains in the castle.

"No!" Loki spun around and raised his hands in defence.

Odin had to jump out-of-the-way when a long frosty snow burst from Loki's hands. The king jumping out exposed the three men behind him who didn't see the frost coming and they were suddenly turned into large life-like sculptures.

Loki stared down at his hands in surprise, his mouth slightly ajar. He'd never lost control like this before. It felt like just yesterday he learned he wasn't actually Odin's son but instead a Frost Giant. It was like if the news had brought the hidden ice powers he had all these years. Loki slowly brought his hands up towards the other three men in the room.

"Stay back!"

The men stepped back in fear as Loki slowly walked around them towards the door, his freedom.

"Loki? Son?"

Loki's brows narrowed in anger and he stared towards Odin. "I'm not your son!" A blast of frost flew from the palm of his hand. Odin again jumped out-of-the-way, and when he looked back up, Loki was gone.

"Sound the alarm!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He could hear the alarms beeping because he was still in the castle but he knew if he were even a mile away from the place he would still be able to hear. Loki snatched a dry black hood from the drying clothes near the kitchens and wasted no time draping it over his shoulders and covering his head. He kept his head down as he made his way to the one place he never thought he'd try.

There just had to be a place better than this. A place he could be himself, not worry about anyone finding out who he was. . . What he was. A place where he could leave all this pain and hatred and never look back.

Loki stared around the Bifrost and frowned in surprise when he saw the place completely empty. It couldn't be this easy. Everything else seemed so hard and impossible. Could this really be his big break? His big escape.

He shut his eyes and grabbed the sword with both hands, shut his eyes, exhaled deeply then pushed down with all his strength. His raven hair flew everywhere, including his face, as the large portal opened.

Loki gulped thickly and slowly walked towards the very edge. He shut his eyes again and took in three deep breaths.

"Loki!"

He opened his eyes and didn't bother staring back. "Stay back, Thor!" He yelled over the loud swirling around them. "Don't try to stop me."

"Come back home, Brother. We can fix this."

"He is not your brother!"

Both young men looked towards the voice, Loki with fear, Thor with confusion.

Odin never took his eyes off Loki as he walked closer. The (so-called) king raised his staff and a blast flew from it.

Both Loki and Thor had to shut their eyes as a way-too-bright light filled around them.

"No!" Loki reached his hand out as if he could stop the Bifrost from being destroyed.

"There is no where for you to go from here. Come back and live out the rest of your sentence."

Thor's brows narrowed. "All this because of a little trick Loki pulled almost a year ago." He stated in disgust.

"His powers are dangerous!" Odin barked.

Loki stared down the Bifrost in sadness. All he could see now was a never-ending whirlpool of universe. He would die if he had to stay there one more second. He looked down at the palm of his hand. Thats when the thought hit his head like a sudden pebble.

"Loki. . ."

He stared from his palm to his 'brother'.

Thor gently shook his head. "Don't-"

"Good-bye."

"Nooo!" Before Thor could reach Loki spread his arms and fell forward in the black and white swirls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. Reviews are inspiration to coninue :)

Chapter 4

*The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen*

His head hurt more than the time he fell off the rocks at home and needed to be stitched back together on his forehead. 'That was a long fall.' Loki groaned and sat up as slowly as possible. He breathed in low and stared around. That was when he noticed. Loki slowly stood up on his feet, his arms spread just enough to keep his balance on the ice and slowly walked, hoping to find at least a small place that wasn't ice.

'Ok, don't think about the ice breaking. Don't think about the ice breaking. Don't think about the ice bre. . . Crack!

Loki stopped in place. He turned his head slightly, and to his left saw a long crack on the ice. His brows narrowed in realization and he glanced down at his right hand. Loki brought his hand, palm up, facing the cracked ice. A few seconds of frosty ice swishing from his palm and the crack was no longer there.

Loki smiled in satisfaction, looked back at his hand, then at the ice around him. He brought his arms back to his side and took a few more steps, this time with more confidence. He'd never felt this. This freedom, all this space for him where no one would judge him because no one was around. The people who hated him for what he was, were far away, nowhere to be seen or heard.

*Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore*

*Let it go, Let it go, turn away and slam the door*

*I don't care what they're going to say*

It didn't take Loki long to realize that the ice around him wasn't as thin as he thought. He took in this time to also realize how beautiful it looked. The ice on top was frosty, the ice on the bottom seemed to have frozen while the water was moving because it had swirls of dry bubbles and what seemed to be grass in the water.

Loki brought his attention back up to make sure he knew where he was going. He smiled when he saw something in the distance that he knew could not be ice because it was green.

'Green?'

Why is the water frozen, like in winter, but the grass isn't?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Thank you all for reading/reviewing. XOXO

Chapter 5

Tony Stark was not the kind of person who was picky when it came to dating, but when he saw tonight's blind date, he really wished he was blind. A 59-year-old over-weight perve who kept touching Tony's behind and whispering the most foul words inside in ear. Not to mention the disgusting smell of cigarettes and not showered body hidden behind possibly an entire bottle of body spray.

Not a very inviting smell.

So here he was driving back to his Stark Tower like a damsel in distress.

Damn dating sites.

Tony stared down at his radio and turned the pathetic soft long song then raised it when Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer played. He stared back up a bit too late and hit the shadow right in front of his car. He stepped on the brakes with the full heavy force of his foot resulting in a loud screech and the car sliding sideways and the car slamming passenger door first into a tree.

Tony groaned loud when his head hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" He brought the back of his hand to the side of his forehead and spotted the blood. He groaned again, this time in anger and pulled the car door open. Tony pulled his seatbelt off then climbed out and saw the body in the middle of the road.

"Damn it." He walked towards the tall, very thin person. "Are you ok? Please tell me you're alive." He kneeled on his knees and gently pulled the thin body over so the face was upward. Tony almost lost his breath.

The sight of young beauty lay in front of him, eyes open and breathing heavy as they stared back.

Tony exhaled a slow, deep breath. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke low. "Can you tell me your name.

The dark-haired young man only lay breathing even heavier now. Tony could see even though his eyes seemed pretty dark in the night, Tony could tell his eyes were somewhere between a very light blue or a very heavy green. Tony's eyes drifted down to his feet when he heard a soft cracking sound, and his brows narrowed in confusion at seeing a small icy trail coming from under the young man. Tony slowly reached out and very carefully and very gently touched the tips of the fingers for a few seconds before slowly pulling back.

"Is that you?" He said in amazement, pure awe. This made the young man on the floor blink twice.

"You're not afraid?" More a statement than question.

Tony stared back into his eyes. "I've never run from things that amaze me. I'd only ever wonder what I missed. "He looked towards the young mans legs. "Can you move?"

The young man slowly brought his hands towards his body and slowly pushed himself up. "I can move." Tony stood up and reached out a hand helping the young man to his feet. Wrong move, he swooned forward and fell onto Tony's shoulder.

"Woo! Slow down. You sure you're alright?"

A head of raven dark hair nodded. "I've traveled a long way, been tired for days."

Days. . .? Tony pushed dark hair away from the face, noticing how silky soft it was. He tried ignoring that, instead focusing on the long streak of blood on the side of the young mans face. "Are you sure you're ok."

A small nod, and the young man was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Loki exhaled a slow deep breath and reached out grabbing hold of the Tesseract, his brows raised curiously, slowly lowered to a face a worry at the sight meeting his eyes.

"Stop!" Odin's voice barked through the arcives of taken artifacts from past enemys.

Loki slowly lowered the tesseract and gulped dryly. "Am I cursed?"

"No." Odin answered simply.

"What am I?"

Loki missed the dark look in Odin's eyes. The dark-haired prince, suddenly in blue skin turned to face the king. "The Tesseract wasnt the only thing you stole from the Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki walked towards Odin, head held high. It was time. Time to find out why he always felt he didnt belong. Why Odin always seem to cast Loki aside but would give Thor the sun and the moon if possible.

"If it were up to me, I would have left you where you lay."

Loki blinked in shock. "What?"

Odin chuckled low. "Frigga is the only reason you are alive today." Odin eyed Loki. "Now that you know the truth, there is no reason for you to walk around Asgard." The doors suddenly open and four guards marched in and up to Odin. "I can't have you flaunting your flaw around my city."

Loki eyed the guards worried and took a step back but didnt go far because the guards were by him in an instant. He uselessly struggled against two strong grips. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you have use of me?!"

Odin eyed Loki blankly once more. "Yes."

Loki breathed out loudly. His gaze leaving Odin's to stare at the wooden floor beneathe his feet. He felt himself suddenly pushed forward, and that's when it happened. A scream left his lips and everyone in the arcives was thrown back.

Loki stared down at his shaky hands, noticing the sudden magic escaping. He stared around, his eyes widen when he realized the gaurds had turned to solid ice. Loki stared back at his fingers before looking to Odin who had already stood back on his feet.

"You are a monster."

Monster. . .

Monster. . .

XOXOXOXO

Loki gasped as if he was held under water for a very long time. He had never felt the air leave his lungs as they did just then. It'd been quite some time since he had the dream. . . the nightmare that was reality. He lifted his hand and examined his fingers where his magic always escapes. Loki sighed and looked around the chambers he was in. He frowned and slowly pulled the blanket off the lower half of his body, leaned over the bed and gasped again, this time at the slight pain on his head. He reached up and noticed the cover on his forehead.

"What happened?" He whispered to no one in paticular. He pushed himself off the large bed, noticing it wasn't his own. Loki's feet touched the floor and he looked down in surprise, noticing the soft carpet. He lifted himself to his feet. Loki never felt such soft flooring. The floor wasnt the only interesting thing about the chambers, but at that moment something else caught Loki's attention. Just out the balcony, in the far distance he could make out a small light.

Loki walked towards the balcony door, and tried to push it open... nothing happened. He tried pulling it... again no reaction from the door. Loki pulled harder. Still nothing.  
>"Open!" Loki yelled in frusteration.<p>

There was a suddenly beep and the door seemed to open sideways. Loki stared in awe and walked around the door threshhold. He felt the cracks where the door seemed to disapear. "Where did it go. . . ?"

The door was suddenly broken from his thoughts because he heard a swosh from the distance and Loki stared back at the light which seemed to come closer and looked even prettier. He smiled in amazement. A smile that slowly faded when he realized the light was actually coming even closer. His eyes slowly widen when he noticed it was not just a light. . . Loki never seen a creature that. . . . Loki took a step back before he turned and ran back inside just as the big red and gold creature landed on the balcony. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (((SORRY ABOUT THE ANNOYING WAY MY CHAPTERS ARE COMING OUT, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MY EDIT IN MY FF)))

Chapter 7

Heavy iron feet hit the stone balcony very harshly, then slowly stumped towards the door, pieces of armor slowly being pulled away. The masked was pulled back to show dark eyes and white skin, and Loki gasped and pulled his head back from where he sat behind under the metal desk.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can come out." There was a small exhaled breath. "Besides that table isn't doing a good job in hiding you, my Persion Carpet is . . . frozen. . ."

Loki blinked and stared down at where he sat and indeed the floor where he sat was frozen solid. "Why are you not afraid?" Was that really his voice? Wow, when did he strink into a munchkin?

"It's very rude to talk to people when you're hiding."

Loki stayed silent. There was another sigh. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

"I can hear you very fine from where I sit." Loki replied stubbornly.

"My name is Tony Stark." No reply. Tony sighed even louder. "You know I can easily walk over there, then you'll have to stare at me when you're not ready."

"Come out. You must be hungry, you were out for an entire day."

Damn this Tony stark. Mentioning food when Loki was nearly starved to death.  
>A smile slowly crossed Tony's lips when pale fingers grabbed the edge of the table then a head of shiny black hair peeked over to show the most clear blue, shiny eyes Stark ever seeing. Tony lifted the square box in his hand. "Pizza. Food of the gods."<p>

Loki slowly stood on his feet, then very cautiously walked over, never taking his eyes off the box. The closer he got the more he could smell what was inside. He hadn't noticed that Tony lured him towards the couch where they were now both sitting and Tony opened the box.

Loki never seen anything like it. "Loki." He looked to the man, this Tony Stark, who nodded in approval, as Loki said his own name.

"Loki." He repeated. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got plain cheese."

Loki, seeming hypnotized by the food reached out and grabbed a sliced, his eyes widen as the cheese stretched almost towards the sofa.

"Be cafeful, it's hot." Tony watched as Loki bit into the slice he took, and Loki seemed to melt at the taste as he took another, more ergent bite then another, then another. This made Tony's brows slowly narrow as he watched Loki grabbed a soda can and eyed it warily.

"Here, let me." Tony grabbed the coke slowly, never taking his worried eyes off Loki. He handed the can back and Loki quickly grabbed it and grabbed it and gulped some down.

"Slow down!" Tony gasped in worry just as Loki made a face, he seemed to be trying to gulp.

"Are you-" Suddenly there was a loud buuurb. Tony's brows raised as he stared at Loki in surprise as the thin burnet giggled.

"Pardon. It tickles. What is it?" He finally looked at Tony and the man thought he'd swoon out loud then pass out. The eyes were breath taking, an unbeliveable color stuck between emerelds and ocean blue. And the face, so pale, lips so red, Snow White-like.

"It's soda. A whole bunch of. . ." Tony trailed off as he watched Loki munch into the pizza again. "When was the last time you ate?"

Loki stopped chewing. He stared at the food he'd never tasted, also being the first he'd had since. . . "Odin has restricted my meals to one a day."

Tony frowned in confuision. "O-din. . ."

Loki looked back towards the man. "My stepfather." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the next day, noon, and Tony stared at Loki as the younger ran a hand over the television eyeing every corner of the 55in set.  
>"Are you sure this is a normal size?" Loki asked as he stood side by side to the set which almost seemed to be bigger than his thin frame.<br>Tony sipped at his mug of hot coffee before frowning and nodding. "For me it is, anyway."  
>Loki hummed in disbelive then walked back to the kitchen. He'd already been in earlier but the technology here impressed him deeply. Tony decided to follow Loki because seeing him curious about the most simplest things on earth made Loki seem child like. It was obvious the young man could be no more than 21, 22 at most. So how was it the 'practically a boy but almost a man' was basically held captive by his father?<br>Tony cleared his throat as he walked over to Loki who was staring inside the wide open fridge in awe. Tony kindly and gently pulled the door from Loki's hand and shut the fridge door. "Let's keep this closed so we don't call penguins." Loki, who didn't seem to get the joke only turned towards the sink and turned the nob on, then bent down, staring at the water falling from the sink. Tony shook his head with a small hidden smile and turned the faucet back off. "Tell me again how you get water where you're from."  
>Loki smiled and walked over to the table grabbing a handful of grapes Tony had laid out. Loki was small but he ate like army. "Our maids run down to the well, gather enough water to heat, and when the water is warm they bring it to our chambers." He spoke with a mouthful and stared down at a newspaper reading the front cover. "Lake frozen solid after meteor hits." "That sounds tiring." Tony voiced. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Loki. Loki lifted the newspaper. "Who writes these?"<br>Tony shrugged and walked over taking the paper. "A mix of people. They all find news around the city then sell it the the highest bidder of newspaper. Some even make up stor. . ." Tony frowned, brows narrow, as he read the headline.  
>"What is it?" Loki asked through chewed grapes.<br>Tony folded the paper. "Nothing important. I want to show you some places today, why don't you go get dressed and meet me in the living room."  
>He waited for Loki who nodded then walked off and Tony reopened the newspaper. "Meteor?" He chuckled. Too bad nobody would believe an alien fell from another demension.<br>XOXOXO The first place they checked was the most simple, the park. Tony realized that chances are where Loki was from. . . Asgard, was it? Chances were they had bigger parks than this one but if Loki hadn't seen it, it was a mystery to the alien. So Tony drove to the park and he walked for about 20 minutes before they stopped in front of a small fountain. As Tony sat on the stone surronding the water Loki stared around at the people just sitting and talking, and some even running with their dogs, some chasing after their dogs. Loki laughed low. And Tony couldn't help but remember what the young man had told him about being locked away for the passed year or so and realized this must be Loki's first taste of freedom since then. So matter what Tony was going to make the most of it, he would make sure Loki had the time, freedom and fun of his life.  
>He promised himself this as he watched Loki take a seat next to him. <p>


End file.
